


Oh Danny Boy

by RocknRollZombie



Category: Roseanne
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Roseanne Revival, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRollZombie/pseuds/RocknRollZombie
Summary: Season 10 AUDaniel 'Danny' Healy14 year old Danny grew up without his father,but the boy still has a supportive father figure in his life, his grandfather. His aunt, and cousins have moved back to lanford. His mother is working to make ends meet. Danny just wants to fix bikes, hang out with his friends, and prove to his teachers that he not just some deliquinet. But of course nothing is ever normal in his life especially with a family like his.





	Oh Danny Boy

Roseanne kept her eyes on the road as she drove home with a moody teenager in the back. Since Becky’s at work,and they have her and Dan as emergency contacts on record at the school. She was the one left to pick up her grandson. His unruly dark brown almost jet black hair reminded the 63 year old grandmother of the boy’s father. Especially with the few strands that hung in his eyes, when she, and Dan first met Mark.  

Danny as he repeated told her and Dan to call him was almost a exact copy of Mark personality wise when they first meet their son in law. The boy was rebellious talking back to her, getting into shouting matches with his  cousin Harris. The only people who he actually listened to where of course his mother, his uncles, his great aunt,and his grandfather. 

Dan joked that Danny  being defiant towards her was genetic that he inherited it from both Mark, and Becky. While she reminded Dan that she never liked Mark, but in the end Mark saw them as family, as the parents that he, and David never had. It was a week after the young couple bought Daniel home, both Becky and the newborn where asleep when they went to visit the new little family. He told them that he appreciates everything they have done for him, and David, for always giving him hope when him, and Becky almost called it quits on having children. 

Daniel Healy better known as Danny to friends, and family was complicated to say the least. The 14 year old had a habit of getting in trouble at school,but still managed to get passing grades in his classes even though some of his teachers didn't like him. He enjoyed spending time with his grandfather in the garage learning the tricks of the trade that was being a mechanic.  

He is rebellious, and has no respect for authority yes, but he adores his mom, and will never do anything to upset her. He likes Rock music, his ears are pierced small silver gauges lodged in his lobes, and he wears his father’s leather jacket with him all the time in school.

Him,and his mom lived in their little apartment paying rent with the money he made working part time at an auto body shop and the money his mother earned from her waitress job. He knew that she didn’t want him worrying about their financial problems that she wants him to focus on school, on getting an education. He knew his dad would be glad that he’s helping out that he’s got a job. He misses him, he remembers his dad thanks to the pictures that his mom has in a small photo album. And the stories his grandfather and his uncle David would tell him made him feel closer


End file.
